Cinderella Story
by panemaniatic
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a 16 year old teenager that needs to work for her ugly family. Peeta Mellark, a famous Singer that decides to return to school. Suddenly it comes the Black and White ball, Peeta finds out his secret "Juliet" that sang with him in the best night of his life. But, would he find who she is? Or Katniss s jealous step sister would ruine everything? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!" I wake yo by my step sister´s shout. Glimmer. She must me angry again.

I stand up and quickly take a shower, if I take more than ten minutes she might get angry.

I walk out side my room to the backyard, yes I live in a small room on my backyard, mother doesn´t like that I live inside because the visits that she receives are "really quality" celebrities and they might get scare when they see "my _beauty _". Anyway.

I start making eggs in the stove and but some ham on them when one of my step sisters comes. Madge.

"Good morning Katniss," She tells me. "Thanks for making us breakfast."

They twins are totally different in both ways. Madge is sweet and kind with the people, she looks like she just got away from some Vogue magazine; her blonde shiny hair in long romantic curls, her lips perfectly red, and her eye lashes placed up like if they just had made up, and she has tiny freckles on her has many friends, in school she has always people around to get along with. In Glimmer´s side... she´s just a top model Malibu Barbie that needs make up or she´ll scare the crap out of the people, her friends are the typical "popular guys" of the school, and they like to tease people like me that needs to work for their life without a payment.

"No problem," I reply

I finish with the eggs and put them in two plates, I hand one to Madge and put the other in the table.

Glimmer comes in swiftly to the kitchen with her phone in her hand and a scowl on her face "I´m it!" She shouts angrily, but Madge and I keep on what we´re doing. Some seconds of silence. "Aren´t you gonna ask why I´m so angry?" She asks tiredly "Madgey-Padgey?" Madge glares at her and rolls her eyes, she doesn´t like that Glimmer calls her Madgey-Padgey, just her friends. "Troll?" She asks me. I won´t glare at her because she might get angry and I might get trouble.

"Why are you angry Glimmer?" I ask her finally

"Because they cancelled Peeta Mellark´s concert here in LA!" She throws her hands up in the air as she talks and walks around the room desperately "That´s _not fair!_ Cashmere and I were going together! In first row!"

Madge ignores her so as I, and walks to the TV room and turns it on revealing the News.

"Peeta Mellark just canceled his last concert of his world-wide tour here at Los Angeles," The News Girl says. Delly runs over and throws Madge to the floor and she sits where she was in the coach."Peeta Mellark has talked to his Agent and he says that being back in LA brings him many memories about when he was younger, he told us that he would take a big break and would return to his home." The TV goes to an Image of Peeta in his concert, his blue eyes shine, his blonde hair messy over his forehead, and I can´t help but stare.

"I wanna return to my roots, take a big break, live my life with my old classmates," He says

"He is _so_ amazing!" Delly says

"He as some other celebrities, has been planing a sing contest were a lucky teenager would have the opportunity to record a song with Peeta Mellark. So get ready Mellarkers, the season has started,"

Madge turns off the TV and Delly opens her mouth and wide eyes. Madge and I prepare for every move she´ll make. But she just gets running to her room.

"Okay that was weird," Madge mumbles.

I nod "I must go,"

I take my skate board, put my school bag over my shoulder and head out side of my house. I can see that Jo has brought her car, a small Beagle, and I walk to where it is and knock on her window.

"Hi," She says "Come in."

I walk to the other side of the car and open the door.

"Hi Jo," I say

She starts the car and Superstar by Taylor Swift starts to play in the radio.

"Did you saw the news?" She asks and turns the volume louder

I nod.

"Would you take part?" She says exited

"Eh, I don´t know. I´ve never liked the contests were just a group of snooty people would try to sing. Not my style," I explain

"C´mon! You know you´re better than that! I´ve heard you, you´re amazing!" She stops in a red light "And I know you like Peeta Mellark, we both know you have a great chance to win."

"I still don´t know, I think I need to practice for something as big as this event,"

"You´re ready you know,"

I don´t feel ready, I know only snooty people go to that contests, and they are snooty because they have a lot of talent. They have bigger chanses than me just a maid of her step mother and sisters to win. I know I´ve always like Peeta Mellark, the way he smiles, the way he sings, and when I was 12 years old I sang a duet her made with Demi Lovato and I think my voice sounds good with his, but I need more than good for this.

I sigh and she parks the car in front of the school.

"I gotta go to class," I say and as soon as the car is off I get off it and jog to the front doors.

I walk to where my locker is and put the combination, I take the books that I need and feel someone closing it quickly. Some one that I´ve been trying to avoid all this time. Gale.

"Hey beautiful," He says in flirt tone

"Need something?" I say coldly as I put my books on my school bag trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah, just passing by. You know that the black and white dance is soon and I wanted to know if-"

"Hey Katniss!" Johanna

_Thank God_, I think

"I would steal her for some um... minutes could be hours, anyway, it's an emergency ya´know how girls are, well bye-bye!" She takes my wrist with her hand and drags me out of the hallway.

"I owe you one," I tell her as soon as I can´t see Gale.

"And a big one huh," She jokes "Lets-"

A big cheer of a crowd interrupts her, I can see a big car parked in front of the school doors and many paparazzi around a person that the crowd is cheering to.

Cheerleaders start shouting and jumping, the school bad starts to play, and the football team goes to where he is so they can take pictures with him.

Peeta Mellark.

"I didn`t knew he was in this High School," Jo says amazed

"Me neither," I reply "Let`s go before they kill us."

We turn around and walk down the hallway, there we find my horrible step sister.

"Going somewhere?" She says and licks her teeth full of food and I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"None of your business," Jo defends

"This is _my_ hallway, why you trolls don`t understand?" She says

"I think you haven´t see your face in a mirror for too long right?" Jo says and she crosses her arms over her chest.

I laugh and Glimmer glares at both of us, then we turn around and start walking but before we could get to the class room doors I hit someone´s shoulder making my books fall.

"I´m so sorry I didn´t saw you but it wasn´t my intention," I explain and look up and see that is Peeta Mellark, his blue baby eyes are more beautiful that I´ve ever seen them.

"It´s okay, don´t worry we´re both fine so it doesn´t ma-" He´s cut by another girl turning him around and kissing him pasionately. Delly.

"Peeta I´ve missed you so much," She says

"Wow," He says awkwardly "Delly... um how are you?"

I turn around and start picking my books from the floor, then Jo reachs and helps me.

When Peeta is done talking to Delly and I´m done picking my books we both stare at each others eyes for a moment and then we continue on our way.

I still can´t believe he´s here.


	2. Chapter 2

School passes quickly, and each time I hate it more. Because of the fact a really talented person is here and I can´t go and ask him for an autograph or a picture because I can´t get in the crowd and they start teasing me about it.

After Jo leaves me at my house exactly at 3:00pm I rush toward the kitchen and take out all the things that I need for preparing Glimmer`s favorite pizza, she always chooses it because Madge likes everything I cook.

I turn on the oven and put my old iPod on the stereo and Blown Away by Carrie Underwood starts to play.

When I`m done cooking Glimmer comes to the kitchen and I take a piece of pizza from the oven, put it in a plate, serve lemonade and put a little flower on the glass and place all of it on the table.

Glimmer seats down and takes the piece of pizza. Her eyes full of eye liner and make up analyze the food and then she bites it from the front "I`m done," She throws the pizza to the plate and I roll my eyes. How can she eat that little? Sometimes I think she could be anorexic.

I leave the pizza on the table and rush to my room.

I run up the stairs and I accidentally hit with Madge.

"I`m sorry it was my fault," Wo both say in unison and then laugh a little.

"I`m okay, don`t worry," She says and smiles

"Hey," I start and get a little nervous because of the favor that I`m about to ask her. "Could you do me a big favor?" I whisper

"Sure," She whispers back.

"I would go some time, could you cover me?"

"Yeah, no problem," She says and continues her way to the kitchen.

_Yes!_

Broadway Singing Studio. Broadway singing Studio. Broadway singing studio. Broadway singing Studio...? Here it is.

I stare for some minutes to the front doors and still I still wonder why I never came here to take singing lessons. Oh yes. my mother. She use to give classes here and her old friends won`t bare to see me and burst out crying, they told me that they had nothing but I knew what was happening to them, so I decided to go and don`t return.

I can`t enter here, Glimmer said she would come and they could see me and I would get trouble.

I walk to the back of the building and luckily find a window where I can enter.

I slide my backpack, then my skateboard and then myslef.

Here it`s a little bit hot, I can see many cables and some sound records. In front of me stands a big mirror like the one of a dance studio, you can see behind it, everything that is in there, but the people that you are watching can`t see you. It`s a unidirectional mirror.

I throw my back pack to the floor and leave my skateboard across it.

I hear a door open and my body shivers, I almost remember they can`t see me.

I can see like seven people, Peeta, Glimmer, Delly, and other ones that I see in the hallways of the school. And after all the people that enters there is the one and only . She taught me everything that I know, and she knew my mother really well, she was like an aunt to me. I hurted me really bad to leave her.

"Hello class," She says as she closes the door "I know you`re all exited because a really talented boy, Peeta Mellark, came here to our class today to give you some tips about the contest."

Peeta waves a hand to all.

"Oh please don`t be ashamed," Says and gets along with the crowd.

"Thank you ," Peeta says "Well hello class, today I wanted to start with something basic, you know for you to get alone with the rhythm. Okay, I need a volunteer."

Delly immediately raises her hand and joy makes her a gesture so she comes and joins him in front.

"Okay, now, Delly, show us how you would prepare yourself to sing," Peeta says

Delly opens her mouth and puts one hand on the stomach and the other up in the air like if she was holding a microphone.

Peeta sighs "Okay, everything is perfect but just a tiny detail here," He looks at her hand on her stomach "This is something that many people does, it`s fine if you don`t get to really high notes, because them the judges would think that you are forcing too much your voice and it hurts your stomach."

Delly puts her hand on her heart now.

Peeta chuckles a little "Yeah that is kinda worse. The judges would think your throat hurts or your chest needs air so you can`t handle correctly that song. Anyway. Thanks for your participation Delly,"

Delly glares at Peeta and the class snickers as she sits down.

"Well I`ll start with a new song from Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes so you get an idea how to handle big notes," Peeta walks over to a computer they have in a corner and opens youtube.

The song starts to play and I can`t deny myself to sing this with him. Even if he doesn`t know who I am I can`t loose this opportunity to sing with him. It could be my only one.

I like to say we gave it a try  
I like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right  
But that's a lie, that's a lie

The crowd starts to look around for the person that is singing.

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Peeta starts to look too but she just closes his eyes and enjoys the melody.

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

Here we go, here it goes.

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve  
Try to deny it as much as you want

But in time our feelings will show  
Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

I take a deep breath, and I know that I`m in the only place that I would like to be. Even if he doesn`t see me. Even If she doesn`t know who I am, he would hear me. And I`m happy with that.

Almost, almost is never enough  
(We were) So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms  
Yeah we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

The crowd starts clapping and the only thing I can do is print a big smile that shows my teeth in my face. I never taught we sang _this _good.

Peeta smiles like me and then says:

"Now we are gonna sing in groups, I want you to come to the front and help me sing this," Peeta goes again to the computer and puts another song "I know ou all have heard this, but I wanna know more or less how you sing."

Don`t Stop Believing the Glee version starts to play and another smile prints in my face because this is one of my favorite songs.

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night

Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlights, people

Don't stop

"Guys you nailed it!" Peeta cheers "If you`re gonna sing like this on the competence, this would be interesting."

I hear a cellphone sound but I don`t know if its mine or of the students.

"What did I told you about the Cellphones?" complains

But then I realize its _my _phone.

_Damn it! _I think

I rush toward t and click answer without knowing who`s calling me.

"Hello?" I whisper

"Where the hell have you been?! One of my most special nights is today and you`re messing around the city!" My step mother.

"I`m sorry I`m on my way," I apologize

"I don`t want your apologies! I want tuna rolls-" I cut her because I don`t have time to deal with this. I roll my eyes and rush toward the window with my backpack and my skate board.

* * *

**Hi guys! How are you? I hope you are doing great! Well this is like my third Fic and I just wanted to thank you for the follows and the favorites, you don`t know how much this means to me. And the few reviews that I have I read them with such a pleasure, even if they are bad critics I know I can improve it. So again thank you for giving me your time and reading this Fic.**

**Oh and for answering CandaceEverdeen`s question:**

**Yes this is basically inspired on that move. I`m really glad you like it:)**

**Have a nice day and May The Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have every right to hate me guys, I don`t have excuses this time just that I forgot about it. Oh gosh this is so embarrassing, making you wait so long. My greatest ****apologies from the bottom of my heart. I promise I will update every week, you deserve it. Thanks for follows, favorites and reviews.**

**See you next thursday guys!**

* * *

When I get to my house I close the door behind me and when I turn around I find Delly with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowingly smile on her face.

This would be bad.

"I need to prepare dinner," I tell her and try to walk to the kitchen. But before I can she stops me by taking me by the arm and hurting me with her big witch nails.

"Then you know who`s coming," She tells me. My face turns to a confused one. Of course I know who`s coming.

With out a word she pulls me to the TV room and makes me sit on the coach while she stands at the back of me with her eyes half closed and a victoriously grin on her big lips. The TV turns on and I can see a little girl with olive skin, gray eyes, and her brown hair is in two braids over her little shoulders. She`s holding a magazine with a blonde boy that I can guess is her age. Oh shit.

"Hello! My name is Katniss and I love Peeta Mellark!" The girl squeals and kisses the image of Peeta Mellark that is on the magazine. I close my eyes and sigh in recognition. "I`m his _biggest_ fan! And I`m going to prove it to all of you."

Little Katniss turns around and turns a little radio that she has and a song of Peeta starts to play. She starts dancing with the music but then it comes something that I remember very well, that`s why I hided the video all this time. I start dancing like a chicken.

"You checked my things!" I shout angrily without thinking this could make me loose the right to use my phone, but Delly doesn`t seems to care.

"Tell you what," She starts "I won`t show your dancing with the starts video if you stay away from _my _Peeta Mellark."

I roll my eyes "You know I don`t like him anymore." I snap

"Maybe I`m a fool, but I`m not stupid, Katniss," She snaps back

I guess I have no choice, if someone someone watches that video my life would be over.

"Deal," I say

Half of her mouth curves in a smile. "Go and prepare tuna rolls, mom`s hungry."

* * *

When I`m done I take the plates of tuna rolls and carry them to the table, they are not here jet. When I`m putting the dishes on the table the door rings and I jump in surprise. My mother would be angry if she knows I was here when Peeta arrived.

I jogg to the kitchen and put on my (stupid) waitress uniform. Minutes pass, maybe an hour, and mother hasn`t asked jet to go and serve the food. I wonder how they are doing.

My curiosity wins me over and I open the kitchen door that connects the other room enough so that my eye can see. And there he is, Peeta Mellark, as handsome as he always could be.

"Katniss!" My mother shouts and I almost fall to the room because I was too concentrated daydreaming. "Champagne!"

I groan as I grab the champagne cups and head outside the kitchen. I can recognize his parents, both blondes as their son, Peeta`s older brothers, Riley and Weathon, my two step sisters, Peeta`s friend that I saw in school when I accidentally ran to him, and my mother.

"Hey, boy," My mother says talking to Peeta "I have a deal for you. I want to record with you."

I pass around the table offering, first to Delly, she takes one and tells me to go away with a mean gesture.

"What?" Peeta says and I can feel him surprised "I won`t, first of all nobody buys your music, and second, I just came here to relax and take a brake, not to make deals."

Then to Madge who smiles to me and shakes her head in sing of no.

"I could make you have money," My mother says. She makes a gesture with her hand when I pass where she is and she almost trows the cups to the floor. She takes one without even knowing I`m here.

"He already told you," Peeta`s friend says, and when I move to his place he almost throws the cups so as my mother. "He doesn`t want to record with you."

Then I move to Peeta and try to hide my face in my hair`s curtain. "I don`t drink thank you." He tells me and I walk again to the kitchen.

When I get there I feel a pack of relief in my stomach, I almost threw the champagne cups to two persons, that would have been a very bad scenario.

"Katniss!" My mother again. I don`t want to return there. "Tuna Rolls!"

I take the tuna rolls as she told me and head to the room.

I start giving the tuna rolls to Madge, then Delly, then Finnick, then one of Peeta`s parents, but when I get to my mother she got the brilliant idea to stand up in the exact moment when I got to her place making all the food spill around the room and everybody else.

I look around with wide eyes and open mouth _I didn`t wanted this, _I think _This would harm me very bad. _

"Look what you made!" My mother shouts to me in my face.

I look around and see that everybody is full of food. Peeta`s parents are shocked, Delly is fixing her hair, Madge has bursted to laughter, Peeta`s friend is eating the food on his head, and Peeta is just shaking his head and goes out of the house.

"Let`s go Finnick," He shouts to the boy.

"This would take you the privileges of the phone! C`mon c`mon give it to me!" My mother shouts to me. I look for it in my uniform and hand it to her. "That`s it young lady! You are punished! You ruined this! This is all your fault, now Peeta hates us and all because of you!"

She`s right. It was all my fault. Peeta hates me, like his hole family. A tear skips my eyes and Madge rushes to where I am standing frozen.

"Katniss it`s not your fault," She says softly "I saw it all. It was mother`s, not yours."

I can`t let them see me cry, so the only thing I do is run over to my room and lock there.


End file.
